Medicos Buddies
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: DnA One shots revolving around Daya and Abhijeet as medical students.
1. Chapter 1

Medicos Buddies

….

A room with three beds. There were three tables beside each bed with one chair to each. The chairs were used for keeping the piles of clothes. One table was arranged, one haphazard and one was messed up with books thrown here there, some on floor even. It was 9.50 am. One bed was empty and neatly arranged. One bed was empty but the mosquito net was hanging with three ends. The third one was not however empty. That's occupied with its owner who was snoring mildly. The lights were out and curtains on.

''Yaar Abhi uth.'' One boy entered into the room. He threw his bag on bed with hanged mosquito net. He pulled the curtains off and opened the windows.

''Stop it Daya. Curtain laga..'' Abhijeet turned his head to other side.

''Tujhe ward jana hain ki nahi?''

''Tu lectures attend kar ke aya,'' Abhijeet asked sleepily. ''Mere proxy diye tune?''

''Haan mujhe to fees miltey hain har roz tere proxy dene ke.''

''Roz sham ko tere chai ke bill main hi bharta hu haramkhor,'' Abhijeet said.

''Abhijeet ward chal.''

''Mujhe nahi jana..''

''Aj main tujhe lekar ward jaungahi..''

Abhijeet yawned and sat up on his bed.

''Kya baat hain? Etni asani se mankeisey gaya tu?'' Daya was surprised.

''Haematology ke oral hain na aaj?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Haan.. subha maine pada… bohot huge hain yaar. I don't think ki cover kar paunga.''

''Ward miss de de… pad le jakar library mei.''

''Haan keh toh thik raha hain.. par yaar pichle 4 din se nahi gaya ward. Wo register sir toh mar hi dalenge.''

Abhijeet laughed.

''Mujhe dhunta nahi wo khajur?'' Abhijeet said standing up.

''Tu do week se nahi gaya ward Abhi… ab toh puchna bhi band kar diya unhone… tujhe ward final mei pass hona hai ki nahi?''

''Chill dude… usmei abhi bhi bohot time hain..''

''Clinical examinations kon shikhaiga tujhe?'' Daya asked, irritated.

''Topper room mate hain hamara or tu fikar kartey rehta hain..''

''Rajat ne saf mana kar diya hain…. Wo nahi karne wala tera help isbar.''

''Wo toh hamesha yahi bolta hain.''

Abhijeet took his towel, tooth paste and brush and left the room for wash room.

He came back after 10 minutes and find his another roommate sitting with Daya, discussing some topics on haematology.

''Tu sach mei ward jane wala hain aj?'' Rajat asked Abhijeet.

''Mera koi crush nahi beitha hua hain ward mei unlike you .. jisey dekhne ke liye roz roz ward mei jau.''

''Roz roz! Tu last kab ward gaya tha?'' Rajat asked.

''Haan toh kaha na crush nahi beithi rehti mera woha.''

''I don't have crush on Miss Raghini okay.'' Rajat explained.

''Keep saying.''

''Fine. Tu araha hain ward yahi kafi hain.''

''Kisne kaha main ward araha hu! Main nahi jane wala ward. Ekhi examination roz roz dikahtey hain. Main pak gaya yaar.'' Abhijeet said, irritated and put on a T shirt and jeans.

Rajat was looking at his roommate amazed.

''Tu sun raha hai?'' Daya was irritated on Rajat as he wasn't listening to his explanation on Acute Leukemia.

''Tu ye pehenke ward a araha hain? T shirt and Jeans? Nikal denge wo tujhe.'' Rajat said to Abhijeet.

''Who cares?'' Abhijeet shrugged and combed his hair. He applied scent, put on his brown informal shoes and threw some books in his bag. He picked up his apron and hung his bag on his right shoulder.

''Let's go buddy, hit the library.'' Abhijeet said loudly.

''What? Matlab tu ward nahi araha? Or Kya kaha tune? Library?'' Asked Rajat.

Abhijeet nodded, smirking.

''Gotta do a lot of syllabus… I think dropping the ward will be a better idea.'' Daya suggested.

'''Daya!'' Rajat warned.

''C'mon yaar. Tere jeisey brilliant nahi hain ham… ''

''Kaal rat ko ketna kaha maine tum dono ko ki pad lo.. par nahi.. tumlogo ko toh card khelna tha. Ab Ward chorke library jana hain!'' Said Rajat.

'' Tu ja na.. tujhe kisne roka hain?'' said Abhijeet.

Rajat's phone rang interrupting them.

''Haan… what? Sure? Acha thik hain, bye.'' Rajat answered his call.

''Kya hua?'' Daya asked.

''Next lectures cancel ho gain jo ward ke bad hone wale the…''

''Oh Shit! Haan, aj toh orientation hain na new batch ka… sare professors toh auditorium mei honge.'' Daya narrated.

''Tu Library ja raha hain ya larki dekhne?'' Rajat asked Abhijeet suspiciously.

''Exactly! Tabhi main kahu tune kal lagar lagar ke apna apron kyu dhoya… '' Daya commented.

''Wah kya baat! CID mei hona chahiye tha tum do kutto ko.. chal ab haat..'' Abhijeet pushed them and made his way out.

''Arey ruk.. main bhi ata hu,'' said Daya.

''Ward mei toh class hoga nahi main bhi ata hu..'' said Rajat.

Abhijeet stopped abruptly and turned to face his roommates.

''Tu ku aiga?'' He asked Rajat.

''Ku mere ane se kya problem hain tujhe?''

''Ward mei aj wo Ganja Kabeer SLE parane wala hain.. how can you miss it?''

''Tujhe keisey pata? Do haptey se toh ward nahi gaya! Main roz jata hu mujhe hi nahi pata..''

''Tu roz jakar bhi kya ukhad leta hain.. pata toh kuch tujhe hota nahi. Wo Shubham aya tha kaal room me.. wo keh raha tha..''

'' Fek maat.. agar aisa kuch hota toh wo mujhe batata…''

''Phone pe puch le..''

''Mujhe tum kamino ke sath na Anahi nahi hain.. jao, dekhta hu kon pat ti hain tumse..'' Rajat stormed out of the room.

''Chaal..'' Abhijeet smirked at Daya and leaded him outside by holding his shoulders. Daya shook his head disapprovingly.

..

..

Outside the Auditorium Abhjeet and Daya were sitting on stair on the central college statute.

''Rajat ko bhi le atey sath toh usse ajka oral ka demo leletey kuch,'' daya said not looking up from his book.

''Tu kya book kholey beithey hain?'' Abhijeet tried to snatch the book away from him.

''Jane de.. tujhe weisehi sab ata hain.. 15 minutes dekhega or sab kuch ugal ke ajaiga sir ke samne.''

''Arey .. mujhe oral dena hi nahi hain aaj. Tu bhi maat de. Sath mei denge next week. Sir ko main manage kar lunga.''

''Sach? Tu phirse dhoka dega.. next week next week kartey kartey tu exam ke peehle din dilwaiga ye oral.. pata hain mujhe.''

''Arey nahi re.. I promise.''

Daya looked at his buddy suspiciously for a moment then bagged his book.

''Thik hain phir chaltey hain ander. Programme shuru hone wala hain.. need good seats.''

''Tch.. tu chupchap beith yaha. Yaha se sari larkia ander jaigi na.. unhe dekh ke jisey pasand aiga usi ka nam janne jainge na ander introduction speech mei..''

''Good point.'' Daya smirked.

Abhijeet winked and both of them started observing the girls as they made their way inside the auditorium. Daya's phone rang.

''Ye Rajat phone ku kar raha hain mujhe?''

''Acha?''

''Usey bhi bola lu kya? Bola lete hain.''

The phone got disconnected.

''Tu pagal hain kya? Dekh ham tino mei nerd kon hain? Rajat? Larkia padaku larkey ke pagal hotey hain.. tujhe or mujhe bel degi nahi or hamare samnhe hi ake Bhaiya bhiya karegi Rajat ko.. upar se idiot ne Chasma lagana shuru kia hain… Einstein.''

''Einstein chasma kaha laga ta tha?''

''Nahi lagata tha?''

''Nah… matlab, sayad.''

''Chod na hame kya lena dena..'' Both of them laughed.

After half an hour,

''yar sundar larkio ne medical mei ana chod diya kya?'' Abhijeet groaned.

''sahi hain.. yaha akar aging process aggravate karne ka kya faida?'' said Daya who had taken out his book again.

''Baat toh sahi kaha.. or ye sab etne chotey chotey ku hain? Look at that kid over there? Use toh high school mei hona chahiye? Yaha kya kar raha hain? And look at that girl, lag raha hain abhi ro degi. Ham bhi first year mei aise dikhtey the kya?'' Abhijeet was horrified with the idea of them being looking like kids in apron.

''Laptop mei jake first year ke pics dekh lena.. pata chal jaiga.'' Daya said looking into his book.

''Chal yaar yaha se. Bohot dhoop bhi hain.'' Abhijeet stood up.

''Haan chaltey hain..'' Daya stood up too.

''Koi pasand ai tujhe?''

''Tch.. Meri height ki nahi mili yaar koi..''

''Bad luck buddy,'' Abhijeet teased, ''weisey oral ke pehel ketna waqt bacha hain?''

''One hour.''

''Chal class room mei jakar partey hain.. tu demo dena mujhe..''

''Mera abhitaq hua nahi..''

''Arey jo bacha hua hain wo Rajat parwa dega..''

''Jo gusse mei gaya hai wo.. I don't think he will help you.''

They started to walk towards class room.

''Wo hame na kar sakta hain kya? Gussa toh usne part lene ke liye dekhaya.. SLE ka class hai sun ke uska dimag ghum gaya… pura waqt ward mei hi beitha hoga.. class ho ya na ho..'' Abhijeet laughed.

''Acha sun.. Naya hostel complete hone wala hain.. agar students waha shift kar jain.. I mean sayad Rajat..''

''Pagal hain.. wo ku jaiga? Kaminey… wo chala gaya toh lecture mei jana nahi parega hame kabhi bhi.. or notes kon dega hamey..''

''Par agar per room two person allot ho toh..''

''Chahe tu chala ja par Rajat nahi jana chahiye mere room se… I need him to pass the exams. Tu toh bright hain.. acha bacha hain.. you can do it on your own..''

''How selfish..''

Abhijeet laughed.

''Don't worry. Rajat hamey chodke kaha jaiga? Yaad hain na last year bag trunk lekar chala gay tha.. tisrehi din wapas agaya tha..'' said Abhijeet.

They both smiled.

''Acha chal, Iron deficiency anaemia ka Lab findings bol..'' Abhijeet asked Daya as they made their way inside the classroom.

.

.

**KK: Phew! A Duo story after ages. I am not a dua writer of course and its not a brilliant piece of work. But this one is for Rapanzal. Hope this will boost you up and you keep fighting. **

**Review plz.**

_NB: SLE- Systemic Lupus Erythromatosus. (Systemic disease which involve almost all the organs of the body.. mainly affect females) _

_Acute Lukemia- In short one form of blood cancer._

_Iron Deficiency Anaemia- one form of Anaemia due to deficiency of iron_ in blood.


	2. How is has all started

**How it has started**

...

Daya was scared. And it was bound to. He had heard the ragging of medical college was pretty awful. Being a studious and down to earth boy all along his student life he hardly knew anything about ragging. He did pranks but they were harmless and kiddish. Nevertheless, one more thought was occupying his brain since the day he got admitted into this college. _Roommates_! Roommates were literally your second family in hostel life. Your study partner, your relaxer, your saviour and what not. Daya was from Ahemdabad, coming to Mumbai very first time. Being a child of a small businessman he had hardly visited any cities outside Ahemdabad.

He took a deep breath and moved inside the hostel. Walking through the corridor he saw the rushing students, getting ready for their morning classes.

"Oy Junior??" One boy called him.

"Ji.. ji bhai... Good morning bhai." Daya stammered.

"Kafi well mannered hain tu toh!! Chal slaute mar."

"Bhai.. salute... mara nahi kabhi... pata nahi keisey karte hain..."

"Abbey.. kar toh sahi... galati karne pe hi toh sikh milegi.."

"Thik hain bhai..."

Daya gave an awkward salute to his senior making him laughed out louder.

"Abbey tu toh..."

"Nahi ata bhai... kaha toh tha.." Daya said innocently.

"Aaj sham toh maja ajaiga.. chal ja.. mujhe bhi class jana hain abhi. Tu bhi ye anpa bag wag rakhre class chale jana... Room number kya hain tera weisey??"

"Ji bhai.. room number 203."

"Thik hain.. chal ja.."

Daya bid a good bye and hurriedly left from there not wanting to have a second encounter before his classes.

When he entered his room with the keys he had been given by the college authority the room's two beds were already taken, leaving the one beside the door. Daya sighed yet again. He placed his things on empty bed and taking his bag he left for the college.

The day was orientation day. The long long lectures of professors was getting on him. He was less amazed and more tensed as he got to know the Syllabus and exam procedures. He was like, when he gonna enjoy his life. The schedule seemed so tight.

Finally the session came to an end and they were dismissed. Daya was sitting beside a girl so he didn't talk a bit. He wasn't used to. All along his life he went to boys school after all and he didn't have any sisters.

He was roaming here and there at campus when he noticed the canteen. He made his way towards the canteen. He ordered a coffee. The moment the attender placed the mug on counter it was taken by another one. Daya looked at his side to discover a boy of his age with brown complexion and messy hairs. The boy was eyeing him from top to down.

"First year huh!" The boy teased him.

"Ji.. ji.."

"Ji kya! Bhai bol... Second year hu."

"Ji bhai.. sorry.. samajh nahi aya.."

"Thik hain thik hain... main ye coffee le jata hu.. tu dusra order kar le..." Said the boy.

"Ji bhai koi baat nahi.. le jaiye..."

"Aur paise bhi tu dega iski..."

"Of course bhai. No problem."

Suddenly they were joined by a group of boys. One of them placed his one hand around the shoulders of the boy Daya was talking to.

"Toh aap second yaar mein hain! Konse section mein.. hame bhi bataiye... " said one from the newly joined group.

"Main... mai.. main toh bhai... majak kar raha tha... " said the boy and slipped out of the senior's hand to stand beside Daya. "Bol na.. majak kar rahe the ham..." The boy said to Daya and then again turned to the group, "dost hain mera... majak kar rahe the bhai... sach mein."

The group eyed Daya. Daya opened his mouth to protest but the boy beside him gave a punch on his arm.

"Han.. haan bhai.. dost hain. Ham majka kar rahein the... sorry bhai." said Daya.

"Chalo dono ke dono murga bano..." Said the senior.

"Yaha pe!!" Daya was shocked. He looked at his batch mate beside him who gave him an encouraging look.

But before they could take their position a sir entered into canteen and seniors got alert. Daya was processing the events on his mind when he was pulled with his batch mate out of the canteen.

They both came out on the road.

"Tune toh aaj bacha liya yaar." Said the boy, "thank you."

"Sham ko nahi bachenge ham." Daya stated.

"Uska bhi kuch sochna parega... Btw, I am _Abhijeet_." He forwarded his hand for a hand shake

"I am Daya." Said Daya shaking hands.

"Aj toh tumne sach mein mujh pe _Daya_ dikhaya yaar."

"Aisi baat nahi hain... tum bhi toh mere jagah hote toh yahi karte na!"

"I doubt.." Abhijeet laughed, "weisey chal... abhi mujhe thora kam hain idhar... sham ko milte hain... ragging ke waqt."

"Haan.. chalo... mujhe bhi room arrange karna hain isse pehle."

They both bid them good bye and left at opposite direction.

Daya reached his room at afternoon and found the roommates still missed. He arranged the beds, took a shower and lied down. He called his parents and a talked for a while about the orienttaion and his anxiety that how would he survive in there.

"Aur Roommates keisey hain?" Asked his mother.

"Pata nahi Maa.. abhitaq ayein nahi wo."

"Mil jhulke rehna haan... main ati hu next week milne sab se... unse bhi puch lena agar kuch khane ka maan ho toh bata de.."

"Maa.. etne dur se ane ki kya jarurat. I am allright."

"Chinta toh hoti hain..."

"Acha maa chalo bye.. lagta hain roommate agaya " Daya cut the call hearing the clicking sound of the door.

That batch mate boy from the canteen entered into the room. Daya sat up. What was his name... hmm.. yeah, Abhijeet.

"Hey!!" Daya greeted him.

"Daya, right?"

"Yeah... So you are one of my roommate?" Daya was really pleased as someone he knew first from his batch had turned to be his room mate also.

"Yeah.. I can see that." Abhijeet shaked his hand with Daya in a bro manner... like giving a clap.

Abhijeet sat on his bed and started talking with Daya. Daya was relieved with his friendly nature.

They talked for a bit.

"You seem friendly. Luckily. 'Cause I am not the talkative one." Daya supplied the information.

"Haha... All of my life I have been moving all around India, changing school in every class, new mates, new environment... I am used to it bro."

"Wow.. what a life. Main toh pehli bar aya hu Mumbai. Tum pehle a chuke ho?"

"Haan.. 2 and a half year tha yaha... but jayada kuch pata nahi hain.."

"Acha... So.. what Are your father? Sergent or officer.. I mean, hota hain na unka..."

"B. generel..." Abhijeet mocked, "life had been a hell bro."

"I find it fascinating though."

"We will argue on this some other time.. Right now I am extremely tired and need a sleep." Abhijeet jumped on the bed.

"Take a shower!" Daya said.

"Can't I have an independent life here at hostel also!" Abhijeet acted hurt, dramatically.

Daya rolled his eyes.

"What about the other room mate? Miley tum usse?"

"Yeah.. ham dono kal rat ko hi ai hain.. so we had talked "

"What's his name?"

"Rajat."

"Okay.. i wonder where he is!"

"Library I guess."

"On first day!!!!!!!"

"He's nerd."

"Everyone's in this college is, I guess...

"Don't tell me you too?"

"Not that all day books wala..."

"Thankfully..." Abhijeet covered himself with blanket.

Daya realized he didn't want to talk anymore. He sighed.

"Abhijeet...you had lunch?" Daya asked.

"No.." He replied from under the blanket.

"Hungry?"

Abhijeet uncovered his face.

"Yeah.. I am.. tune yaad dila diya. Tune kiya lunch?"

Daya shook his head.

"Dinning toh closed ho gaya hoga.. chal bahar chal ke khake atey hain..."

"You sure?"

"Haan.. " Abhijeet said.

"No need..." Came a voice and a brown complexion skinny boy entered into the room. He had that thick reamed glasses on. "I have got foods for three of us."

Abhijeet stood up instantly and snatched the pocket from his hand.

"Wait karoge mere fresh hone tak ka!" Asked the boy.

"No way... tujhe kuch nahi milne wala agar tu washroom gaya toh.. 'cause I am starving." said Abhijeet sitting down on floor with the packets.

Forgetting his uneasiness Daya also joined him. The new boy though reluctant joined them also on floor.

"I am Daya btw." Daya introduced himself. "I am from Ahemdabad."

"Rajat. From Pune." Rajat smiled.

"Really!! So we gonna visit your place more often. Its nearer." Daya was excited.

"Yeah.. why not." Rajat also seemed relieved as he got to know Daya was also as friendly as he and Abhijeet were.

_"DUG IN_!!!" Abhijeet shouted and started eating. Daya and Rajat also joined him. They eat like animals. They needed energy for evening.

.**AN: So I have decided at add shots in this. Hope you guys have enjoyed it. Dont forget to review.. specially _luvcidduodosti_ and _angelbettu_... hope I have made up your expectations. **


End file.
